


Dorado Perfecto

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Como los rayos del sol, dorado, así era el cabello de Minato. Kushina solo resopló, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. El dorado era perfecto.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Kudos: 3





	Dorado Perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied.

_Dorado._

Así era, justo como los rayos del sol. Al menos, eso cuchicheaban las muchachas, e incluso Hana y Mikoto lo habían admitido con sonrisitas tontas. Kushina no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Se le hizo cursi, pero luego de horas y horas recordando a Minato ella también empezó a obsesionarse con su ridículo cabello dorado.

Recostada contra un árbol, cerró los ojos con una mezcla de fastidio y frustración. Ahora lo único en su mente era Minato y su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules, y su sonrisa agradable. Y eso solo la martirizaba.

Ella era solo una amiga. De hecho, la habanera sangrienta era la mejor amiga del rayo amarillo de Konoha.

Solo eso.

Mientras meditaba e intentaba (inútilmente) pensar en algo más violento para arrancárselo de la cabeza, el cielo se despejó y los malditos rayos del sol le dieron directo en la cara. Contuvo una maldición, se levantó, bufó para acomodar su posición, y notó que unas chicas pasaban por un costado del árbol donde estaba encaramada.

—Minato-kun es tan perfecto —decía una de ellas con las mejillas rojas—. Es tan encantador y atento…

—Y no solo eso —coincidió su amiga con una mirada soñadora— Es taaan atractivo. Sus ojos azules son como el cielo, y ¿has visto su sonrisa? ¡Haría cualquiera cosa porque me sonriera solo a mí!

—¡Sí, pienso lo mismo! Además, su cabello es dorado igual que el sol. ¡Él mismo es un sol! Pocas veces he visto a un ninja tan agradable en personalidad y físico. Ojalá gustara de mí…

Haciendo omiso del resto de la conversación, Kushina hizo un mohín de disgusto y saltó del árbol en dirección contraria. Estaba más irritada por la forma en la que lo describían que por su sentimentalismo barato. Ojos azules como el cielo, sonrisa encantadora, _cabello dorado_ , era como el perfecto príncipe de un cuento de hadas. Debía sentir ganas de vomitar, pero solo sentía furia y tristeza. Al menos, esas chicas tenían el valor para demostrar sus sentimiento o admitirlos, ella no.

Desde que Minato la rescató de los secuestradores de Kumo, su visión sobre él cambió abismalmente. Ya no fue más ese niñito debilucho y afeminado, se convirtió en un hombre valeroso, fuerte y atractivo. Un héroe. Su propio héroe aunque su vida no era un cuento de hadas.

Miró al cielo y suspiró teatralmente al ver el color azul en este, con las nubes esponjosas, y el sol dorado. Al menos, intentó verlo, la luz era cegadora así que se rindió tras unos segundos. Quizá la comparación no era tan desacertada, Minato era resplandeciente y cegador también.

¡Uf!, casi al instante Kushina se estremeció. Se estaba volviendo cursi.

—¡Kushina! —El objeto de su tortura mental, hizo acto de presencia en ese instante.

La aludida armó una rápida sonrisa mientras Minato llegaba a su lado, despeinándose el cabello _dorado_ así tal cual había visto a los actores de cine, con esos movimientos lentos y pecaminosos. Kushina perdió la sonrisa, y tuvo ganas de golpearle el rostro para que dejara de ser tan sexy.

Joder, verlo era casi entrar en trance. De niños no sucedía eso. Era lindo, femenino quizá, pero lindo, no sensual.

Minato, ajeno a sus pensamientos, no dejó su amplia sonrisa.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada, ‘ttebane —desestimó con pereza, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces entrenemos —ofreció Minato—. Fugaku y Hiashi han ido a recoger a Hana y Mikoto. Demorarán, eso asegúralo.

Sin duda. Lo único bueno de tales bizarras relaciones (ella aún odiaba con pasión a esos dos amargados), era que Minato pasaba más tiempo con ella. Entrenar era algo que le apasionaba y la compañía de Minato agregada solo hacía la experiencia más grata.

Se puso en posición de combate con entusiasmo.

—¡Te ganaré, dattebane!

—Eso hay que verlo… —El desafío implícito en las palabras de Minato, solo encendieron la obstinación de su compañera.

Kushina se adelantó y comenzó la pelea, pero ni cinco minutos después de un breve intercambio de puñetazos y patadas, tenía Minato detrás de ella con un kunai en su cuello.

Por un segundo, solo se sintió incrédula.

—¡Dijiste que no usarías tu verdadera velocidad! ¡Es trampa, ‘ttebane! —chilló, indignada.

—No seas infantil, Kushina —amonestó Minato con diversión, aunque lo dicho era cierto. Se estableció un trato entre todos para que su velocidad no fuese una desventaja en el entrenamiento. Solo era usaba si se le pedía de forma explícita, sin embargo, Minato no pudo evitar ese pequeño placer culpable al ver a Kushina tan distraída y extraña.

La aludida hizo un mohín, ladeó la cabeza y le dio una mirada de muerte. Estaba dispuesta a darle un cabezazo (o intentarlo al menos) cuando se percató de la posición y la cercanía entre ambos. Apenas unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. Enrojeció pero fue incapaz de alejarse, y Minato parpadeó, dejó de sonreír y volvió a mirarla de esa forma vaga e intensa, tan penetrante que la hacía estremecer. Dejó de sostener su brazo y el kunai, pero no se apartó, de hecho la distancia entre ambos se hizo más corta.

Kushina abrió la boca intentando pensar en una excusa para huir, pero al final no dijo nada. Podían haberse observado el uno al otro para toda la eternidad, y justo entonces el cabello de Minato le rozó las mejillas. La conversación de aquellas chicas, los murmullos que había oído, le vinieron a la cabeza y maldijo de nuevo a Minato y su atractivo, antes de cogerle del chaleco jounin para atraerlo a ella.

Lo besó. Minato soltó el kunai, aturdido, pero tras unos segundos la abrazó correspondiendo el beso con alegría.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaron para empezar su alocada y legendaria relación. En ese instante fueron ajenos a todo, incluyendo el hecho de que sus amigos y maestros no estaban muy lejos, y observaban el espectáculo en primera fila. Mikoto y Hana tomaban fotos, por supuesto. Kushina ya tendría tiempo para amenazarlas, pero por ese momento solo se concentró en lo que tanto le había distraído, enredó sus dedos en los mechones de cabello _dorado_ de Minato y disfrutó de ello.

Y, llegó la conclusión de que el _dorado_ era _perfecto_.


End file.
